Srebrni zmaj
by cherryBomb151
Summary: Draco upoznaje svoju ženu... Zanemarimo Astoriju, ionako mi se ne sviđa :D


1.

Argentum. Moje je ime svima uvijek bilo smiješno. U četiri bezjačke škole koje sam promijenila dok nisam dobila pismo od Akademije Beauxbatons uvijek bi mi se rugali zbog mog imena. Ponekad sam plakala, a ponekad bi bila toliko bjesna da se ne bi mogla ni pomaknuti. Jedna takva situacija dogodila se i u drugom razredu neke malene i otužne osnovne škole kojoj se više ne sjećam imena.

Baka i ja doselile smo se u taj gradić, ni sama ne znam iz kojeg razloga. Bio je blizu Londona, pa je baka izgledala sretna što neće više toliko morati koristiti putoključe, aparatiranje i ostale metode putovanja na daljinu. Iako je bila postarija, njena strast za letenjem na metli nije jenjavala od školskih dana. Kuća je bila malena, no naš skupi namještaj nadomještao je dosadnjikav vanjski izgled kuće.

Bio je prvi dan mog drugog razreda. Nikako nisam željela ići, ali baka je bila neumoljiva.

Već sa šest godina naučila sam pisati i čitati, a to je bilo jedino ono što sam od bezjaka morala naučiti kako bi nastavila školovanje u nekoj od čarobnjačkih škola.

Stajala sam u kutu sivog školskog dvorišta.

Druga djeca naguravala su se ispred škole kako bi prva stala u red. Izgledali su glupo i primitivno. U jednom trenutku do mene je dolepršala djevojčica u ljubičastoj suknjici i šarenim čarapama. Unatoč slatkoj dječjoj odjeći i dječjim crtama lica izgledala je zlobno.

"Kako se zoveš?" pitala me znatiželjnim glasom.

"Argentum." Odgovorila sam joj kako ne bi bila previše zlobna, ali sam i okrenula pogled kako me ne bi pitala ništa više.

"Kakvo je to glupo ime?" pogledala me zlobno. Ovo nisam mogla trpjeti. Moje ime bilo mi je najveća svetinja. To ime dao mi je moj otac. Moj otac kojeg nikada nisam upoznala.

Moj otac, a ni ne znam tko mi je otac. Znam samo da je on veliki čarobnjak u našem svijetu. Toliko velik da mu smetam u njegovim planovima, često sam mislila. No, svake večeri baka bi me posjela u krilo i pričala mi o mom ocu. Slušala sam o njemu mnoge priče, neke od njih bile su tako superiorne da su kovale predodžbu mog oca u zvijezde.

Osjetila sam kako se u meni podiže bijes. Poželjela sam ju vidjeti kako pati.

Nitko, ali baš nitko nije smio uvrijediti bilo što što je imalo veze s mojim ocem.

A onda se dogodilo.

Djevojčica je jauknula, a onda pala na koljena. Grčevito je rukama pritisnula glavu i tiho jaukala, kao da se boji vrisnuti. Gledala sam u nju preneraženim pogledom. A onda sam se sjetila jedne od bakinih priča. Pričala mi je o tome kako je moj otac dok je bio mlad mogao isto nešto tako izvesti. Iako nije imao čarobni štapić i nije znao ni jednu čaroliju ni kletvu, mogao je nauditi ljudima koji su mu smetali samo svojom voljom. Sjetila sam se i da su to mogli samo veliki čarobnjaci.

Iako nisam željela nanijeti toliku bol ovoj djevojčici, bila sam pomalo ponosna na sebe. Ovo je bila još jedna sitnica koja me povezivala s mojim neznanim ocem. A i činjenica da sam već sa šest godina nadarena vještica nije odmogla.

2.

Moja baka je smrtonoša. Odrastala sam uz ideje Gospodara Tame. Nikada nisam sumnjala u njegovu moć i etičnost. Za mene je jedini čarobnjak bio čarobnjak čiste krvi.

Baka je uvijek osjećala prezir prema bezjacima. Mutnjacima, kako ih je zvala.

A Lord Voldemort bio je sve. Dok sam bila mala, dok je Voldemort bio tek gorka uspomena i dok su svi mislili da je on iza njih, baka bi svake večeri sjedila u svom naslonjaču zamišljena. Nekoliko puta pitala sam je o čemu razmišlja.

Posjela bi me na krilo i osmjehnula se.

"Ah, curice moja. Ne znaš ti kako bi lijepo nama bilo kada Gospodar Tame ne bio tek uspomena."

Nisam se usudila ništa reči, jer nisam znala kako bi bilo. Meni je dobro bilo i ovako. Jedino što mi je trebalo, to sam i imala. Ljubav moje bake.

Moja sreća nije dugo potrajala.

Kao jedanaestogodišnja djevojčica osjetila sam najveću bol do tada. Izgubila sam svoju baku.

Sjećam se tog dana. Bio je vedar kolovoški dan, vruć i sparan. Prelistavala sam svoju zbirku sličica iz čokoladnih žaba.

Netko je pokucao na vrata, a onda ušao bez poziva. Bio je to Lucius Malfoy. Prije toga vidjela sam ga samo jednom, ali znala sam da ga baka izričito poštuje i voli zbog njegove odanosti Gosopodaru. Brzo je ustala i pozdravila Luciusa toplim smiješkom dobrodošlice. On je samo kimnuo glavom i obratio joj se ledenim, aristokratksim tonom glasa.

"Gospodar Tame pozvao te. Hitno je."

Baka se nervozno nasmiješila. Nikada do sada Gospodar ju nije pozvao bez najave, tako hitno.

Pogledala je Luciusa nervoznim pogledom, a kada je vidjela njegov izraz lica koji je postajao sve mračniji, bez ijedne druge riječi zaputila se prema vratima. Na izlazu se sjetila mene, koja sam i dalje sjedila na mjestu i pokušavala shvatiti što se događa.

"Budi dobra." Nasmiješila mi se. Taj smiješak bio je zadnje što sam dobila od nje.

Nekoliko sati kasnije vratio se Lucius Malfoy, bez bake. Htjela sam ga upitati što se desilo i gdje mi je baka, ali on mi je samo pružio debeli pergament. Bio je star i požutio, zapečaćen debelom grimiznom vrpcom.

"Ovo je od tvoje bake. Preminula je. Spakiraj stvari. Beauxbatons će te primiti prije početka školske godine." Ostala sam skamenjena. Moja baka? Ali, kako se to moglo desiti?

Moja baka je bila izvanredna vještica, u našem krugu uživala je veliko poštovanje.

Često sam pregledavala njene stare svjedodžbe iz dokumente iz Hogwartsa. Bila je najmlađi prefekt ikada, najbolja učenica u svojoj godini, veoma zapažena u Slytherinskom domu.

U Beauxbatons došla sam tri tjedna prije službenog početka nastave.

Bojala sam se žutog pergamenta. Bojala sam se tajne koju bi mogla otkriti. Znala sam da je nešto važno. Otvorila sam ga prvog tjedna u Beauxbatonsu. Učenika još uvijek nije bilo, tako da sam imala dane samo za sebe i svoje misli. Već sam proučila sve udžbenike za tu školsku godinu. Pročitala nekoliko knjiga iz dodatne literature. Nisam mogla odgađati otvaranje pergamenta, možda je baka napisala nešto hitno, a ja kao zadnja kukavica odugovlačim s njegovim otvaranjem.

Kao i prethodne dane, i taj sam provela za stolom duboko u knjižnici, skriven od pogleda knjižničarke visokim policama knjiga. Odgurnula sam sa sredine stola udžbenik iz Napitaka i na to prazno mjesto položila pergament. Nekoliko trenutaka gledala sam u njega, a onda drhtavim rukama razderala vezicu. Ono što sam pročitala zauvijek mi je promijenilo život.

_Draga moja Argentum,_

_Ako ovo čitaš mene više nema. Sada ćeš morati nastaviti sama. Znam da ti neće biti lako s obzirom na tvoju nježnu narav, ali moraš biti jaka i ne daj nikome da ti učini išta nažao._

_Mislim da je sada vrijeme da ti otkrijem istinu o tvom podrijetlu. Već previše vremena živiš u zablud__i, i sad je vrijeme da se to promijeni._

_Argentum, ja zapravo nisam tvoja baka. Ja i ti nismo u nikakvom krvnom srodstvu. Samo, molim te, nemoj me zaboraviti. Ipak sam te voljela kao da si moje i samo moje unuče._

_Dana si mi na čuvanje i odgoj od kada si navršila dva mjeseca. Tvoja majka umrla je nekoliko dana nakon tvoga rođenja, ali nitko ne zna tko je ona zapravo. Tvoj otac nikome nije odao njezin identitet._

_To nas dovodi do tvoje najveće tajne. Znam da će ti se ovo što ćeš pročitati činiti kao ludost, ali vjeruj mi, jer ja ti nikada ne bih lagala, a čak i kad bih, postoji nekoliko dokaza koji potvrđuju moju tvrdnju._

_Tvoj otac je, Argentum, sam Gospodar Tame._

_Prije nego je onaj Dječak onesposobio našeg Gospodara, on je imao djevojku. Samo je nekoliko ljudi za to znalo, a ja sam imala tu veliku čast da budem među tom nekolicinom. Iz njihove ljubavi rodila si se ti, predivna moja Argentum._

_No, njihova sreća, kao što znaš, nije dugo potrjala. Tvoja majka je preminula, a Gospodaru se dogodila najstrašnija moguća__ sudbina._

_Zbog toga shvaćaš da nije postojao način da se on brine za tebe. Stoga te dao meni, ali ja sam sigurna da jednom kada Dječak više ne bude živ, i kada Gospodar Tame ponovo zavlada, ti ćeš biti prva koje će se on sjetiti._

_Nadam se da si sretna u Be__auxbatonsu._

_Voli te tvoja zamalo baka._

I tako sam doznala svoju najveću tajnu. Onaj o kome sam slušala cijeli svoj život, onaj prema kome sam osjećala veliko strahopoštovanje,a ne ljubav kako je to inače kod kćeri i očeva. To je moj otac.

Nisam znala kako dalje. Voldemort je tada još uvijek bio samo uspomena na rubu smrti. Samo duh.

Kako da mi on postane išta nalik ocu? Nisam mogla zamisliti manje očinsku figuru.

Ali ipak, osjećala sam se posebnom. Gospodar Tame moj je otac. Činjenica da je moj otac legenda, nešto savršeno mnogim ljudima potakla je moj ego. Ja sam dio nečega toliko moćnoga da cijeli svijet strepi nad tim.

I tako sam nastavila svoj život kao da nikada nisam ni pročitala to pismo. Živjela sam u školi i po ljeti, moj pozamašni sef u Gringotskoj banci dozvoljavao je to. Postala sam najbolja učenica na godini, miljenica profesora i učenika.

Mirno sam slušala priče o uzdizanju Gospodara i Smrtonoša, ne znajući što da mislim. Nisam mogla nikoga pitati za savjet, ostati i dalje u sjeni ili potražiti mog oca?

Zadnje mjesece Gospodareva života nisam znala što osjećati. Željela sam da se ponovno uzdigne, ali sam se i bojala. Što ako me ne bude prihvatio? Što ako sam mu samo prepreka?

Nikada nisam doznala. Uništio ga je Dječak koji je preživio, Harry Potter. O njemu nisam čula mnogo, jedino da je preživio smrtonosnu kletvu mog oca, što ga je skoro ubilo. I jedino je on mogao ubiti Gospodara, što je i učinio.

Završila sam sedmu godinu školovanja, naravno, kao najbolja na godini. Umjesto da sam bila sretna, bila sam zbunjena. Nisam imala kamo, jedini moj dom sedam godina bio je Beauxbatons. Morala sam se vratiti u London, za mene u Francuskoj više nije bilo mjesta.

Preselila sam u malu bezjačku kućicu blizu ulice u kojoj sam stanovala s bakom. Nisam nikoga poznavala, tjednima bi ostajala u kući sama, razmišljajući o svemu. Sada sam postala potpuno siroče, iako nikada zapravo nisam imala roditelje. Nisam imala nikoga svoga. Sve moje prijateljice iz Beauxbatonsa ostale su u Francuskoj. Nisam se usudila potražiti nikoga koga sam poznavala kad sam živjela tu s bakom.

I tako sam provodila dane u samoći.

3.

Bio je veoma sunčan dan pa sam odlučila otići do Zakutne ulicei napokon prošetati. Prije toga pogledala sam se u ogledalu. Duga svijetlo smeđa ravna kosa bila je masna i prljava, raščupana i zapetljana u čvorove. Lice mi se sjajilo. Zgadila sam se samoj sebi i potrčala pod tuš. Nakon što sam se otuširala, osušila kosu i obukla novu crnu pelerinu osjećala sam se bolje. Napokon sam to bila ja, profinjenih crta lica, duge sjajne kose i tamnih očiju, aristokratskog držanja.

Nisam imala volje za putovanjem, pa sam se aparatirala u Zakutnu ulicu. Nisam je mogla prepoznati. Zadnji put tamo sam bila prije nekoliko godina, kada su Smrtonoše sijali strah po cijeloj zemlji, nagovještavajući Gospodarev povratak. Sada kad je on bio mrtav, Zakutna ulica dobila je novu dimenziju. Toliko šarenila, vike i čarobnjaka i vještica svih uzrasta nagnalo me da se osjećam bolje.

Šetala sam između izloga, povremeno neke od njih i razgledavajući. Nekoliko mladih čarobnjačića natiskalo se oko izloga u kojem je bila izložena metla, koja je spokojno ležala na cvenom baršunastom jastuku. Nikad nisam voljela letenje metlom, pa sam nezainteresirano nastavila dalje.

Olliver je opet otvorio svoj dućan, nakon što je pušten iz Azkabana. Velika šarena trgovina na broju 93 i njenzina ploča s imenom pokazivale su da je to još jedna od onih trgovina za blesave male stvarčice kojim su se izvodile psine. Negdje sam već čula prezime Weasley.

Nastavila sam dalje. Kad sam došla do kraja ulice, sjetila sam se da postoji još jedna ulica, Ulica Nokturno. Tu je baka uvijek provodila najviše vremena, iako je tu kupovala mnogo rjeđe nego u Zakutnoj ulici. Odlučila sam istražiti i tu ulicu.

Dok sam hodala njenim tamnim i uskim ulicama, sjetila sam se imena Borgin i Burkes. Nekoliko puta bila sam tamo s njom. Nikada nije ništa kupila, ali osjećala sam da je ta trgovina na neki način veoma važna. Ni sama ne znam zašto, ali vukla me nekom svojom neobjašnjivom silom.

Trebalo mi je nekoliko minuta da ju pronađem. Stakla su bila toliko prljava da nisam mogla raspoznati ni jedan dio unutrašnjosti trgovine. Maleni prašnjavi natpise njihao se na vjetru, toliko star i oštećen da sam mislila da će mi pasit na glavu dok sam ulazila u trgovinu.

Oglasilo se malo zvonce dok sam zatvarala vrata. Na početku nisam vidjela nikoga, a onda je iza pulta na kraju trgovine provirio stari, niski čarobnjak u ofucanoj pelerini. Osmjehnula sam mu se, dajući do znanja da ću samo malo razgledati.

Nije bilo puno toga za razgledavanje. Sjećam se da je kada sam zadnji put bila ovdje trgovina bila prepuna različith stvari. Sada je samo nekoliko sitnica stajalo na prašnjavim drvenim policama. Od kada je Gospodar postao tek uspomena mnogo ljudi s njegove strane se okrenulo na onu drugu, svjetliju. Samo neki ostali su privrženi onoj tamnijoj strani. A kada nema Voldemorta i Smrtonoša, nema ni velike potrebe za predmetima punih tamne magije.

Zvonce na vratima začulo se još jednom. Instinktivno sam pogledala prema vratima. U trgovinu je ušao mladić, godina kao i ja, možda malo stariji.

Veoma svijetla plava kosa, hladne sive oči, izduženo lice koje je naglašavalo njegove aristokratske crte... Sve mi se to učinilo poznatim, kao da sam ga negdje već vidjela. Nastavila sam ga gledati dok je prilazio onom čovjeku za pultom. Prošao je pokraj mene ni ne primijetivši me. Osjetila sam njegov miris dok je prolazio pokraj mene, njegova besprijekorna pelerina čak je okrznula moje rame. Zapuhnuo me njegov oštar ali privlačan miris.

Shvatila sam da buljim u njega, pa sam maknula pogled i nastavila razgledavati, tek nakon desetak sekundi shvativši da promatram praznu policu.

„Gospođice?" čula sam hrapavi duboki glas. Okrenula sam se prema pultu. Čovjek za njim me upitno pogledao.

„Tražite nešto?"

„Pa i ne baš. Mislim, samo gledam. Znate, ovo je bila omiljena trgovina moje bake." Čovjek me pogledao ne skrivajući zanimanje. Promatrao me nekoliko sekundi, a onda se zabezeknuo.

Plavokosi mladić sve je promatrao sa zanimanjem, oslonjen na pult. Odmjeravao me svojim hladnim, prepredenim sivim očima. Vjerojatno se pitao što je na meni uzrokovalo toliku pažnju onoga čovjeka. Osjećala sam se nelagodno pod njegovim pogledom. Iako sam vidjela svoj odraz u ogledalu i znala da izgledam sasvim dobro, nešto u njegovom pogledu nagnalo te da se zapitaš.

Nasmiješio se kutom usana, vjerojatno samo kako bi me nekako upozorio na začuđeni izraz mog lica.

Pribrala sam se i pogledala natrag u čovjeka, čekajući da nešto kaže.

„Nek sam proklet." Promrmljao je sebi u bradu. „Znao sam da mi je od nekud poznata. Nevjerojatno."

A onda mi se napokon obratio: „Ti si Argentum?"

Očekivala sam još veći arogantni osmijeh onog dečka, ali ovaj put se i nije baš iskazao. Samo me nastavio promatrati svojim hladnim pogledom.

„Argentum Riddle?"

Moje prezime sve je promijenilo. Naglo se uspravio, ne naslanjajući se više na pult. Više me nije gledao prodorno, sad me gledao neopisivim zanimanjem. Nakratko je pogledao čovjeka iza pulta očekivajući njegovo objašnjenje, a onda opet fiksirao svoj pogled na meni.

Moje prezime uvijek je izazivalo takve reakcije. U nekoliko situacija to je postalo toliko nepodnošljivo da sam pomišljala na mijenjanje prezimena. No u čarobnjačkom svijetu to je bilo malo teže nego u onom bezjačkom. Tako da sam zauvijek ostala Argentum Riddle.

Dečko je i dalje buljio u mene, ali sada sam u njegovom hladnom pogledu mogla nazrijeti strahopoštovanje. Nisam se čudila. To sam nebrojeno puta vidjela i kod starijih i iskusnih čarobnjaka i vještica.

Nasmiješila sam se i kimnula glavom kako bi potvrdila. Dečko je koraknuo prema meni. Pružio mi je ruku. Bila je njegovana, možda čak i previše za jednog dečka. Rukovali smo se. Njegovi hladni dugi prsti stisnuli su moju ruku. Osjetila sam trnce kako prolaze mojim tijelom.

„Draco." Gledao me s pitanjem u očima. Trebam li znati tko je on?

„Draco Malfoy."

Tada sam se sjetila. Ime Draco sam bila čula već negdje, a sada sam se i sjetila gdje. On je bio sin Luciusa Malfoya, starog bakinog prijatelja. Sada sam znala i zašto mi je tako poznat. Neodoljivo je podsjećao na oca s tom plavom kosom, crtama lica i držanjem. Čak mi je i njegov miris postao poznat.

Nastavio je. Više nije bilo ni traga njegovoj drskosti.

„Tvoja baka bila je prijateljica s mojim ocem. Sjećam se." Nasmiješio se po prvi put od kad je ušao u trgovinu. Izgledao je dobro, čak i pre dobro kada bi se nasmijao.

Trgnula sam se iz sanjarenja. Nisam smjela razmišljati tako o nekom dečku. A pogotovo ne o Dracu Malfoyu. Baka sigurno ne bi bila sretna.

„Otac mi je rekao što se dogodilo tvojoj baki. Moja sućut."

„Bilo je to davno." Odmahnula sam glavom. Ipak, i dalje sam osjećala staru ranu negdje duboko u srcu.

„Gdje si završila školu? Siguran sam da nisi pohađala Hogwarts."

„Ne. Baka me poslala u Beauxbatons."

„Wow. Sad znam zašto si tako profinjena i lijepa. Samo jedna Beauxbatons učenica može biti takva."

Nisam bila naučena primati komplimente, pogotovo ne od nekog dečka moje dobi. Osjećala sam kako crvenim, ali nisam se dala smesti. Samo sam se blago nasmiješila.

„Znaš, jednom je nekoliko Beauxbatons učenica došlo u Hogwrts. Na Tromagijski turnir."

„Znam. Bila sam četvrta godina." Sjećam se Tromagijskog turnira. Nije li sve završilo smrću jednog od natjecatelja?

„Oh. Znači da imaš osamnaest godina, kao i ja?" opet se nasmiješio. Protrnula sam. Zašto se sada počeo toliko smiješiti?

„Da." Moj odgovor sigurno je zvučao bezobrazno. Ali nisam mogla smisliti ništa više. Bila sam nervozna. Nikad prije nisam razgovarala toliko dugo s nekim dečkom. Do sedamnaeste godine u školi sam uvijek izbjegavala dečke, a ovih nekoliko mjeseci koliko sam bila u Londonu većinu sam vremena provodila kod kuće.

On nije imao takvih problema. Izgledao je savršeno opušten, čak je i izgledao kao da ga sve ovo na neki način zabavlja.

„Sigurno si usamljena tu u Londonu." Nehajno je dodao kako bi nastavio razgovor.

„Da." Još jedan odgovor od jedne jedine riječi. Osjećala sam se kao budala.

„Pa, mogla bi doći kod nas na večeru. Moja majka sigurno bi bila oduševljena što te vidi."

Ovo me pitanje zateklo. Nisam mislila da će Draco otići toliko daleko.

Ali ipak, oni su stari obiteljski prijatelji. A ja sam izrazito usamljena i dobro bi mi došla zabava.

„Bilo bi mi veoma drago." I ja sam se nasmiješila. Izgledao je zadovoljno mojim odgovorom.

„Može subota? U sedam?"

Kimnula sam glavom. Istog trenutka zapitala sam se je li to ipak dobra ideja, ali on mi nije dao vremena da se predomislim. Ispričao se govoreći da žuri i otišao. Gledala sam za njim dok je hodao prema kraju ulice. Nisam znala što misliti.

„Još uvijek tražite nešto? Želite nešto posebno?" iz razmišljanja me prenuo hrapav glas. Pogledala sam u starog čarobnjaka iza pulta.

„Ne, hvala vam. I ja bih trebala ići. Doviđenja." Odzdravio mi je, a onda se okrenuo i počeo raditi nešto iza pulta.

Izašla sam na ulicu. Sunce je nestalo, a počelo je puhati. Moja tanka pelerina vijorila se oko mene. Brzo sam se aparatirala nazad u svoj stan.

U kuhinji je na stolu stajala prazna šalica. Jedan trzaj čarobnim štapićem i šalica se napunila vrućim čajem.

Sjela sam na fotelju u dnevnom boravku. Još jedan trzaj štapićem i do mene doledbjela knjiga koja je stajala na polici u drugom kraju prostorije. Otvorila sam knjigu, nadajući se da će mi ona odvratiti misli od današnjih događaja, no sve što sam pročitala zasjenjivala je Dracova pojava.

Na kraju sam odustala i otišla u krevet. Pogodite što sam sanjala.

4.

Jedino o čemu sam razmišljala bio je Draco. Nisam mislila da mi se netko može toliko uvući pod kožu, ali bilo je tako.

Subota je došla suviše brzo, a ja sam postajala sve nervoznija.

Ipak, shvatila sam da dramatiziram previše. Oni su trebali biti ti koji su nervozni, ne ja. Zaboga, na večeru im dolazi potomak Lorda Voldemorta, tješila sam se dok sam češljala kosu. To mi je i pomoglo, pa sam na kraju bila opuštena i smirena. Pa što može poći po krivu?

U sedam sati i deset minuta aparatirala sam se ispred vile Malfoyevih. Bila je to predivna stara vila s velikim vrtom, vodoskokom i biljkama penjačicama.

Vrata ograde bila su odškrinuta. Ušla sam u vrt, hodajući prema velikim vratima od hrastovog drva. Nisam trebala kucati, vrata mi je otvorio maleni kućni vilenjak.

Izgledao je sretno, što je bio rijedak slučaj kod vilenjaka koji su služili obiteljima.

Nije ništa rekao, samo se duboko poklonio, a onda otrčao u kuhinju. Pogledala sam oko sebe i vidjela Draca kako me promatra naslonjen na dovratak vrata. Nasmiješio se kutom usana.

„Dobrodošla." Krenuo je prema meni. Poljubio me u oba obraza. Mislila sam da je takav običaj samo u Francuskoj.

„Hvala. Drago mi je da sam pristala na ovu večeru. Zbilja sam usamljena ovih dana."

„Svo zadovoljstvo pripada meni." Opet se nasmiješio. Nisam dopustila da me to izbaci iz takta. Pokazao je u smjeru velikog salona.

„Majka te čeka. Bila je oduševljena kad sam joj rekao koga sam susreo u Ulici Nokturno."

Nasmiješila sam se i pratila ga kroz hodnik. Cijela kuća bila je uređena u gotičkom stilu. Zidovi su bili visoki i bez ukrasa, ali debeli crveni tepih davao je profinjenost hodniku.

Ušli smo u salon. Bio je velik i prostran, a u kutu se nalazio predivan crni divan i dvije masivne crne fotelje. Na jednoj od njih sjedila je starija žena plave kose začešljane u nisku punđu. Blijeda put isticala je njene hladne sive oči, iste kao i Dracove. Narcissa Malfoy.

Nasmiješila mi se i ustala. Pružila mi je ruku. Srebrni prsten ukrašen blistavim draguljima krasio je njene otmjene duge prste. Ruka joj je bila tvrda i hladna.

„Argentum, mila. Tako mi je drago da te vidim."

Iako je izgledala hladno i nezainteresirano, nije bila. Pogledala me toplim pogledom, smiješeći se. Ruko mi je pokazala da sjednem.

Draco je već sjedio na sredini sofe. Sjela sam do njega. Osjetila sam njegov miris, isti kao i u Borginu i Burkeu. Pogledala sam ga i shvatila da on mene promatra. Odvratila sam pogled i obratila se Narcissi.

„Predivna vila. Sjećam je se, baka i ja posjetile smo vas kad sam još bila malena. Imala sam možda pet godina, ali ostavila je dubok dojam na mene."

Narcissa se nostalgično nasmiješila.

„Da. Cijela ova vila je Luciusovih ruku djelo. Bio je to njegov najmiliji dom, rekao mi je. Zbilja se osjećao dobro tu."

Nisam htjela započinjati tu temu. Čula sam da je Lucius u Azkabanu, već sedam mjeseci. Nakon što je Voldemort poražen, većina Smrtonoša osuđena je na zatvor. Lucius je bio jedan od prvih koje je dočekala takva sudbina.

Narcissa se nikada nije dokazala kao Smrtonoša, a za Draca nisu imali dovoljno dokaza.

„Ah, vidi me. Pričam o lošim stvarima, a tu smo da se razveselimo i podijelimo sretne uspomene.

Draco, kako to da odmah nisi prepoznao Argentum? Pa vi ste se već upoznali."

Pogledala sam ga. Nasmiješio se i objasnio majci, gledajući svo vrijeme u mene.

„Da mama, ali to je bilo jako davno. Argentum je bila mala djevojčica s rumenim obraščićima i lizalicom u ustima. A i nije mi se baš sviđala, bila je bezobrazna i drska."

Narcissa se nasmijala.

„Draco, kao da i ti nisi bio isti. Sjećam se da si jedva čekao Argentum kako bi je zadirkivao, a zapravo je ona zadirkivala tebe."

Draco je pocrvenio i pognuo glavu. Sad je bio red na meni da se nasmijem.

„Ali i shvaćam što želiš reći kada kažeš da je nisi prepoznao. Ona mala drska djevojčica odrasla je u predivnu profinjenu damu." Znakovito me pogledala. Skrenula sam pogled crveneći se.

Narcissa se nasmijala našim neugodnostima.

Ostatak večeri prošao je u veselom raspoloženju. Narcissa je cijelo vrijeme zadirkivala Draca, njene šale bile su toliko smiješne da se čak i on ponekad nasmijao. Bio je predivan kad se smijao.

Kada smo završili s večerom, Narcissa je naglo promijenila raspoloženje i uozbiljila se.

„Argentum." Obratila mi se, čekajući da zadobije moju punu pozornost. Kada je bila sigurna da ju je imala, nastavila je.

„Davno, tvoja baka dala mi je nešto tvoje na čuvanje. Rekla je da ti vratim to tek kad se pretvoriš u mladu ženu. Mislim da je sada savršeno vrijeme za to."

Skrenula je pogled prema Dracu.

„Draco, ja sam već umorna. Mislim da je najbolje da joj ti uručiš to."

„Naravno, majko." Pridigao se sa stolice, vodeći me kroz hodnik prema masivnim sivim vratima. Lijenim pokretom štapića u njegovoj ruci vrata su se širom otvorila. Soba je bila malena, prigušena svijetla svijeća osvjetljavala su samo crveni tabure i veliki toaletni stolić s ogledalom.

„Sjedni." Pokazao mi je na tabure. Zbunjena, sjela sam i nastavila ga promatrati.

Okrenuo se prema suprotnom zidu. Počeo je laganim potezima štapićem vući šare po zidu. Nekoliko sekundi nisam shvaćala, a onda sam primijetila. Kuda je prolazio štapićem stvarao se drveni izrezbareni ormar. Bio je usklađen s rezbarijama na tabureu i stoliću. Nije imao ručke, ali počeo se polagano otvarati.

Bila je to ogromna kutija za nakit. Prepuna baršunastih kutija u kojim se zasigurno nalazio skupocjen i vrijedan nakit.

Draco je posegnuo za jednom velikom baršunastom kutijom crne boje. Trznuo je štapićem i ormar je nestao.

Okrenuo se prema meni noseći kutiju. Pružio mi ju je.

Bila je veoma teška, izrađena od punog drveta, obrubljena srebrom i crnim baršunom. Otvorila sam poklopac. Prenuo me Dracov glas.

„Samo čarobnjak čiste krvi i časnog porijekla može otvoriti ovu kutiju." Zvučao je ponosno. I on je mogao otvoriti ovu kutiju, i bio je jedan od onih rijetkih.

Nastavila sam otvarati. U kutiji se nalazila predivna ogrlica. Lančić je bio od srebra u kojeg su bile ugrađene sitne čestice dijamanta. Privjesak je bio težak, blistavi srebrni zmaj. I on je bio osut dijamantima. Ogrlica je bila nešto najdivnije što sam ikad vidjela.

Draco je posegnuo za njom i uzeo je. Spustila sam kutiju na stol, bila je pre teška.

„Mogu?" skrenuo je pogled na ogrlicu, a onda na moj vrat. Uspravila sam se i kimnula glavom.

Stresla sam se kad je hladno srebro dotaknulo moju kožu, ali još više me brinulo ono što sam osjećala kad sam na vratu osjetila Dracove prste. Bili su hladni, ali ja sam osjećala toplinu koja je putovala cijelim mojim tijelom.

Zakačio je ogrlicu, i laganim pokretom izvukao kosu. Ogrlica je bila predivna, ali ja sam u ogledalu gledala nešto drugo.

Promatrao je ogrlicu na mome vratu kroz ogledalo. Stajao je iza mene.

„Argentum, ovo je veliko blago. Pripadala je samom Gospodaru Tame. Naručio je ovu ogrlicu samo za tebe, znaš? Rekao mi je moj otac." I dalje je promatrao moj vrat. Nisam ništa rekla.

„Draco. Znaš li značenje moga imena?" podignuo je neprimjetno glavu, kao da je ponosan na svoje ime.

Odmahnula sam glavom.

„Znači zmaj, na latinskom jeziku." Već sam čula za značenje latinskog jezika u našem svijetu. Taj bezjački jezik iskoristili su davno čarobnjaci, služeći se njime, a ne ostalim jezicima. Bio je to službeni jezik čarobnjaka i vještica. Zbog toga su i sve čarolije i kletve bile na latinskom jeziku.

Ali ono što je mene zanimalo bio je Draco. Zmaj.

Nasmiješio se.

„A siguran sam i da znaš što znači Argentum na latinskom. Tvoj otac volio je latinski."

Nisam znala odgovor ni na to pitanje.

Draco je lagano prstima prešao preko srebrnog zmaja. Nastavio je sve dok nije došao do mog ramena, a onda je stao. Njegova ruka odmarala se na mom ramenu.

„Srebro?" upitala sam ga. Kimnuo je glavom nasmiješivši se kutem usana.

„Nemaš pojma koliko mi je drago da je ovaj privjesak u obliku zmaja." Nestašno se nasmijao a onda rukom koja mu je do tada bila na ramenu polako pomaknuo kosu u stranu.

Polako se sagnuo i poljubio mi vrat, tamo gdje se sjajila ogrlica. Zadrhtala sam osjetivši njegove usne i dah na mom vratu.

Poljubio me još jednom. Zatvorila sam oči.

Očekivala sam da je to kraj, i bilo mi je mučno zbog toga, ali onda sam osjetila njegove usne na svojima. To me iznenadilo toliko da sam otvorila oči od čuđenja. Bio je toliko blizu moga lica, gledao me svojim sivim očima. A onda se nasmiješio, i lagano mi glatkim prstima zatvorio kapke.

Osjetila sam njegove usne ponovno. Bile su mekane i glatke.

Osjećala sam kako mi postaje sve toplije.

5.

Nakon te večeri sve je krenulo na bolje. Draco i ja postajali smo sve nerazdvojniji, a Narcissa je to prihvaćala s oduševljenjem.

Te večeri trebao je doći kod mene. Nisam ga vidjela nekoliko dana pa sam bila uzbuđena što ću ga napokon moći zagrliti i osjetiti onaj njegov poznati miris koji me obarao s nogu.

Sve je bilo spremno, vatra je tinjala u kaminu, sve je bilo savršeno i na svome mjestu.

Netko je pokucao na vrata. Znala sam da je Draco, pa sam potrčala prema vratima i otvorila ih.

Svijetla ravna kosa padala mu je preko čela, ističući pravilan nos i usko lice. Usne su mu bile razvučene u tek primjetni smiješak, a sive oči prodorno su me gledale. Jedna ruka bila mu je u džepu crnih hlača, a u drugoj je držao crvenu ružu.

Bez pozdrava nagnuo se prema meni i dalje me promatrajući. Podigao je ružu do razine mojih usana, dotičući mirisnom laticom moj obraz. Nasmiješio se, a onda spustio ružu i poljubio me.

Njegove usne uvijek su u meni stvarale burnu reakciju. Srce bi mi počelo ubrzano kucati, a cijelim tijelom putovala je nepoznata toplina.

Privinula sam se bliže uz njega, ne želeći da prestane. Ali on se nakon nekoliko sekundi odmaknuo vragolasto se smiješeći. I ja sam se nasmiješila, iako nisam imala posebnog razloga. No i sama pomisao na njega u mojoj blizini tjerala mi je smiješak na lice.

„Kako si neljubazna. Stojim tu na hodniku već cijelu vječnost." Zadirkivao me. Glumila sam zaprepaštenje.

„Oprosti, ali nisi ti upravo napastovan. Treba mi malo da se priberem."

„Dobro." Nasmiješio se, primajući moju ruku u svoju. „Imaš svo vrijeme ovoga svijeta koje trebaš."

Pogledala sam na ružu u njegovoj drugoj ruci.

„Da, ali čini mi se da ova ruža treba vodu. I mislim da ona baš i nema svo vrijeme ovoga svijeta."

Opet se nasmiješio u pružio mi ružu. Štapićem sam zamahnula prema tankoj visokoj staklenoj vazi koja je prazna stajala na stoliću u hodniku.

„Aguamenti." Vaza se napunila vodom. Ruža je odlebdjela do vaze i pala u vodu.

Draco i ja ušli smo u salon, gdje se vatra u kaminu rasplamsala, pa je sobi davala topao izgled.

Sjeli smo na sofu boje meda koja se nalazila na suprotnom kraju od kamina u mojoj dnevnoj sobi. Privukao me sebi, prstima mi prolazeći kroz kosu. Osjećala sam se kao u raju na zemlji.

„Sedam mjeseci."

Dignula sam pogled, ne znajući što bi to trebalo značiti. Nasmiješio se mojem zbunjenom izrazu lica.

„Toliko je prošlo od kada smo se sreli u Borginu i Burkesu."

„Toliko dugo je prošlo?" uopće nisam imala takav osjećaj. S Dracom pored mene dani su mi letjeli.

„Da. A imam osjećaj kao da je bilo jučer."

„Znam što misliš. I ja se tako osjećam."

„Argentum, još ni prema jednoj curi nisam osjećao ništa tako ni slično kao što prema tebi osjećam. Od kad si ušla u moj život, više ne znam ni tko sam. Toliko se toga promijenilo, a ja sam zahvalan na tome."

Srce mi je počelo brže kucati. Bilo je kao melem na ranu čuti te riječi iz njegovih usta. Podigla sam glavu i poljubila ga. Izvukao je ruku iz moje kose, lagano je spuštajući niz moja leđa. Kada je došao do struka obgrlio me objema rukama i privio još jače uza sebe.

„Argentum?" promrmljao je na trenutak se odvojivši od mojih usana.

„Da?" na brzinu sam promrljala iako mi uopće nije bilo do razgovora.

„Udaj se za mene."

Skamenila sam se i udaljila od njega tek toliko da mu mogu vidjeti cijelo lice. Njegove sive oči promatrale su me s očekivanjem.

Moja prva pomisao bila je da je to ludost. Pa znamo se samo nekoliko mjeseci. No moja druga pomisao zauvijek je otjerala onu prvu.

Draco je čovjek za mene. Znala sam to. Ono što sam osjećala kada bi bio pored mene bilo je ono pravo. Znala sam da i on osjeća isto prema meni dok sam gledala njegove izraze lica dok bi me gledao. Kao da mi je svojim pogledom želio pokazati koliko me voli. Meni nije trebalo više dokaza.

„Da." Odgovorila sam mu dok mi je srce poskakivalo od sreće. Postati ću gospođa Malfoy. Sjetila sam se svog sadašnjeg, u budućnosti djevojačkog prezimena. Riddle. Osjećala sam još veću sreću kada sam shvatila da ću se jednom zauvijek riješiti tog prezimena. Nisam osjećala mržnju prema svom ocu nakon svih onih godina privrženosti moje bake, ali nisam ni podržavala njegove strašne i neoprostive postupke. Nisam podržavala da bezjaci postaju čarobnjaci, ali ono što je moj otac činio nije bila borba za suzbijanje da potpuni bezjaci postaju čarobnjaci. Bila je to borba za vladavinu Tame. Vladavina Tame i vladavina čistokrvnih čarobnjaka bila je nešto sasvim drugo.

Iz razmišljanja me prenuo Dracov glas. Mislila sam da griješim, ali u njegovom glasu prepoznala sam nježnost.

„Buduća gospođo Malfoy." Zaneseno se nasmijao. „Nemate pojma koliko ste me usrećili ovim odgovorom."

Nasmijala sam se njegovoj zanesenosti i zagrlila ga. Naravno, i ja sam bila uzbuđena. Nježno me odgurnuo od sebe i zagledao mi se u oči, a onda nasmijao.

„Nisi valjda očekivala da buduća žena jednog Malfoya ostane bez zaručničkog prstena?" iz džepa je izvukao malenu crvenu baršunastu kutijicu. Otvorio ju je svojim spretnim dugim prstima, nakon čega je iz unutrašnjosti kutijice bljesnuo srebrni prsten optočen zelenim draguljima. Bio je velik, ali ne napadan. Iako se sjajio punim sjajem, njegovi ukrasi bili su starinski.

„Pripadao je baki mog oca. Sada je red na tebi." Oči su mu sjale dok je stavljao prsten na moj lijevi prstenjak. Savršeno mi je pristajao. Nasmiješio se.

„Predivan je. Ali nikako se ne može mjeriti s tvojom ljepotom."

„Za ovo prvo sam sigurna. A za ono drugo ne bi dala ruku u vatru."

Poljubio me.

„Predivna si."

Godilo mi je njegovo laskanje, ali ja sam željela njegove usne u nekoj drugoj funkciji. Nekoliko trenutaka kasnije želja mi se i ostvarila.

6.

Ni u najluđim snovima nisam pomišljala da ću se udati u osamnaestoj godini. No, od kada znam Draca znam samo jedno, a to je da ništa nije sigurno.

Tako sam i do toga došla. Jutro je bilo vedro i svježe. Probudila sam se u svom krevetu, odmah se sjetivši da je danas taj dan koji će mi zauvijek izmijeniti život. Jedva sam čekala da se sve to obavi i da postanem Dracova žena.

Samo vjenčanje trebalo je biti maleno, ali savršeno. Narcissa je inzistirala na tome da mi kuma bude neka prijateljica ili poznanica. Odmah sam se sjetila Velours, moje najbolje prijateljice u Beauxbatonsu.

Istog dana poslala sam joj sovu, a ona mi je drugoga dana odgovorila da bi joj bila izrazita čast biti moja kuma. Vjenčanicu sam odabrala s Narcissom, iako se nisam previše dvoumila. Jednostavna bijela haljina s tek toliko ukrasa da bi se mogla nazvati vjenčanicom bilo je ono što sam tražila.

Nekoliko sati nakon stajala sam u toj istoj spavaćoj sobi, samo što sam sada bila u vjenčanici, kose skupljene u svečanu punđu. Velours, koja je došla netom prije kroz kosu mi je provela vjenčić sićušnog bijelog cvijeća. Jedini nakit koji sam imala bila je očeva ogrlica zmaja i Dracov zaručnički prsten. Osjećala sam njegovu težinu na ruci, ali ne zbog toga što ga nisam željela. Naprotiv, on mi je pružao utjehu i radost kada bi pomislila jesam li sigurna u ovu svoju udaju u iako kasnim, još uvijek tinejdžerskim godinama.

„Tu es belle." Velours je bila uzbuđena gotovo kao i ja. Poskakivala je s noge na nogu, a njena lokne boje meda poskakivale su zajedno s njom. Njene velike plave oči bile su suzne. Nasmiješila sam se.

„Je vous remercie. Hvala." Mrzila je engleski, u svakoj prilici govorila bi francuski, ali sada se brzo prisjetila, cokćući jezikom kao da je govoriti engleskim jezikom ispod časti.

„Ah, da. Englezzki." Mahnula je glavom kao da se ne slaže sa svojom tvrdnjom. Morala sam se nasmijati njenoj frustriranosti, na početku ni ne primijetivši da je u sobu ušla Narcissa. Bila je predivna za svoje godine, u svečanoj haljini, kose spletene u kompliciranu frizuru, dok je njen vrat krasila prekrasna zlatna ogrlica.

„Argentum? Vrijeme je, dušo." Čekala je na vratima dok Velours i ja nismo izašle, ja još uvijek nasmiješena zbog njene frustracije.

Aparatirale smo se do Vile Malfoy. Cijela ceremonija trebala se održati u vrtu iza kuće, pa smo tamo i krenule.

Velours i Narcissa hodale su ispred mene, žureći kako bi zauzele svoja mjesta. Ja sam trebala čekati na kraju dugačkog vrta čijom se sredinom protezao debeli bijeli tepih. Naobje strane od tepiha nalazile su se bijele vrtne stolice, pune čarobnjaka i vještica. Većinu ljudi nisam poznavala, ali to me nije previše zabrinjavalo. Da su uzvanici ljudi koje ja znam, na vjenčanju bi bilo nekoliko ljudi računajući i mene i Draca.

Duboko sam udahnula. Do mene je došetao neki postariji čarobnjak u crnoj elegantnoj pelerini. Njegovu tamnu kosu i zelene oči nisam mogla svrstati u rodoslovno stablo Malfoyevih.

„Ja sam Stefan. Narcissin prijatelj. Nije me spominjala, vjerojatno zbog toga što se i ne viđamo često. Živim u Mađarskoj. No, dosta o meni. Narcissa me zamolila da te odvedem do oltara, pošto.. ovaj.." zacrvenio se i pogledao u pod. Pošto je moj otac mrtav zbog nastojanja da postane čarobnjački diktator i zavlada cijelim svijetom? Znala sam da mu nije ni na kraj pameti da naglas izreče nešto takvo, pa sam mu se samo ohrabrujuće nasmiješila i kimnula glavom u znak odobravanja.

Uzvratio mi je osmijeh, uspravljajući se i podižući svoju lijevu ruku. Položila sam na nju svoju desnu. Od nekud su se začuli zvuci klavira. Bio je to znak. Moj znak.

Zakoračila sam ruku pod ruku s čovjekom kojeg vidim prvi put u životu. Na kraju dugog tepiha stajao je Draco, pod bijelim drvenim lukom kojeg su krasile bijele ruže penjačice. Svečana crna pelerina isticala je bjelinu njegove kose i puti. Izgledao je ponosno. Predivno.

I ja sam prštala od sreće i ponosa dok sam mu se polako približavala. Osjećala sam se zaštićenom dok me on gledao svojim sivim očima.

Iako sam se svim silama trudila biti ozbiljna, postajala sam euforična. Nasmiješila sam se od uha do uha ne skrivajući veselje. Draco je vidio moj smiješak, nasmiješivši se i sam.

Na začelju tepiha, ispod luka stajao je stariji vilenjak duge sjede brade, držeći u rukama veliku u kožu uvezenu knjigu. Drevna knjiga vjenčanja. Svako čarobnjačko vjenčanje zapisano je u toj knjizi.

„Okupili smo se ovdje da potvrdimo i ozakonimo ljubav dvoje čistokrvnih čarobnjaka..." vilenjak je započeo kada sam napokon došla do luka. Nisam čula ni jednu njegovu riječ, toliko sam bila uzbuđena.

Draco je mirno stajao pored mene, zadržavajući miran i spokojan izraz lica.

Kad je napokon došao trenutak za razmjenu prstenja, tek sam tada shvatila da ih ja uopće nisam vidjela, no nisam morala dugo čekati. Snježnobijela sova doletjela iz nepoznatog pravca, u kljunu držeći bijeli jastučić na kojem su bila privezana dva srebrna prstena. Sova je pružila kljun rema Dracu. Odvezao je vrpcu i uzeo manji prsten. Oba su bila srebrna, s ugraviranim ukrasnim slovima. Pisalo je Draco.

Primio mi je dlan i stavio prsten. Dignuo je pogled i znakovito me pogledao. Sada sam zauvijek samo njegova.

Sova je sada pružila kljun prema meni. Odvezala sam vrpcu i uzela veći prsten, isti kao i moj, ali na ovom je pisalo Argentum. Ruke su mi drhtale dok sam mu stavljala prsten.

„Možete poljubiti mladenku." Vilenjak se obratio Dracu. Okrenuo se prema meni i pogledao me podižući obrvu. Još uvijek smo se držali za ruke. Zatvorila sam oči, čekajući njegov nježni poljubac.

7.

„Nemaš pojma koliko željno iščekujem da ostanemo sami." Čula sam kako mi netko šapće na uho. Draco se na sekundu privinuo uza mene i rekao mi to, a već druge sekunde na drugi kraj sobe odvukla ga je neka vremešna vještica. Salon Malfoyevih bio je prepun gostiju, i svi oni htjeli su popričati s mladencima. Samo što se to nije odnosilo kao mladence u paru. Već tri sata zabavljala sam goste, a zapravo je jedino što sam željela bilo iskrasti se s Dracom u moj stan da napokon budemo sami.

Pogledala sam prema njemu. Okružili su ga neki čarobnjaci kojima nisam znala ime. Pričali su o nečemu, ali Draco nije izgledao kao da ih prati. Pogledom je opet tražio mene, a kada je shvatio da i dalje stojim na istom mjestu, nasmiješio mi se. Odvratila sam mu smiješak, a onda me odvukla neka vještica prijetećeg izraza lica. Masna crna kosa naglašavala je njen kvrgav nos, bila je u poderanoj pelerini i smrdjela po nekom gnjusnom napitku.

Zastenjala sam od nezadovoljstva, jedva čujno. Vještica nije primijetila, bila je prezauzeta prenošenjem tračeva o ljudima koje nisam ni poznavala.

Pitala sam se koliko još dugo se moram smješkati.

8.

Poslije jedan iza ponoći gosti su počeli odlaziti. Iako je Narcissa blistala dok je imala punu kuću uglednih čarobnjaka i vještica, ja sam jedva čekala da odu.

Do dva više nije bilo nikoga, osim mene, Draca, Narcisse i kućnog vilenjaka Dolfa.

Narcissa pogledala je u mene Draca hineći ljutitost.

„Što vi još uvijek radite ovdje? Mislim da je vrijeme da vas dvoje napokon ostanete sami." Njena srdžba brzo se pretvorila u vragolast osmijeh. Draco se nasmiješio, primajući me za ruku.

Poljubio je majku, a onda smo se aparatirali ispred vrata mog stana. Pogledala sam ga.

„Zašto ispred vrata? Pa mogli smo se apara..." ali nije mi dopustio da završim, ušutkao me brzim poljupcem. Osjetila sam kako me podiže na ruke. Tek sam tada primjetila da su vrata bila odškrinuta.

Nasmijala sam se. Pogledao me kao da mu je to zbilja čudno.

„Ti si zbilja mislila da neću prevesti moju predivnu ženu preko praga?"

Ušli smo u stan. Spustio me, i dalje rukama obavijajući moj struk. Sada smo napokon bili sami, bez dosadnih vještica i iskompleksiranih starih čarobnjaka.

Zagrlila sam ga i napravila ona što mi je u zadnje vrijeme postao omiljen hobi. Ljubila sam ga.

„Mislim da..hmm.." nešto je nerazgovjetno promrmljao, a onda me ponovno podignuo.

„Što to radiš?"

„Ubrzavam stvari. Dosadilo mi je ovo predvorje."

Kretali smo se prema mojoj sobi. Osjetila sam kako mi je srce počelo još brže kucati, ako je to uopće bilo moguće.

Kada smo ušli u toplu sobu zatvorio je vrata ramenom. Toplo svijetlo svijeća obasjavalo je moj veliki baldahin s posteljinom od crne svile. Nije me puštao iz naručja sve dok nismo došli do kreveta.

„Mislim da je ovo već bolje." Nasmiješio se, sjedajući na krevet. Stajala sam ispred njega, grleći ga i ljubeći.

S vremenom poljupci su postajali sve strastveniji. Nisam se ni snašla, a moja plava pelerina i ista takva haljina našle su se ne podu moje sobe.

9.

Svakim danom mog života s Dracom stvari su postajale sve idealnije. Preselili smo se u malu vilu blizu velike Vile Malfoy. Posjećivala bi ju svakodnevno, dok bi Draco obavljao neke poslove. Nisam se petljala u to.

Narcissa je bila presretna zbog nas, svakog dana to mi i ponavljajući. Ponekad bi čak i zaboravila na Luciusa, oči bi joj na kratko izgubile onaj tračak odsutnosti.

Pričala bi mi o njezinoj obitelji, Dracu dok je još išao u Hogwarts, kako je njegov otac htio da ode u Durmstrang, ali se ona protivila tome zbog velike udaljenosti instituta.

Rekla mi je kako je Draco bio zaluđen Napitcima, kako je naprosto obožavao profesora koji mu ih je predavao. Rekla je kako ga se i danas sjeti i gaji veliko poštovanje prema njemu.

Tek kasnije sam doznala kako je taj profesor zapravo čovjek koji se zove Severus Snape, izdajica među Smrtonošama. Nisam mu mogla zamjeriti što je izdao mog oca.

Često bi, kada bi bila sama razmišljala o mom ocu i njegovim postupcima. Htjela sam o tome razgovarati i s Dracom, ali nisam se usudila.

Bilo me je sram spominjati da sam ja kćer pokojnog Lorda Voldemorta.

„Uvijek bi kući pisao kako mu ne šaljemo dovoljno slatkiša. A slali smo mu ih sasvim dovoljno. Ali sigurno si već shvatila kako obožava slatkiše."

Narcissa ja i sjedile smo u vrtu vile. Listala sam njihov obiteljski album kojeg mi je Narcissa pokazala.

Na prvim slikama Draco je bio malena beba, rumenih obraščića, bez upečatljive plave kose. Nakon tih uslijedile su slike Draca kao malog dječačića, kako ponosno leti na dječjoj metli pola metra od tla, kako maltretira svog malog štakora nekog čudnog imena koje sam zaboravila ili kako sjedi za ogromnim crnim kotlićem pretvarajući se da je majstor čarobnih napitaka.

Na sredini albuma počeo se pojavljivati u odori Slytherina plave kose začešljane unatrag, sa smiješkom koji je sadržavao dozu posprdnosti.

S četrnaest godina počeo se drugačije češljati, a njegovo istaknuto lice počelo je dobivati privlačne, muške crte lica.

Među zadnjim slikama Draco je počeo izbjegavati Hogwartsku pelerinu, noseći crno odijelo, ličeći sve više muškarcu.

„Znam. Kuća je prepuna čokoladnih žaba." Nasmiješila sam se, zatvarajući album i spuštajući ga na stol. Draco je zbilja volio čokoladu.

„Hoćeš li ostati na večeri? Dolf je napravio pečenku, a ja sam sama." Jedva primjetno je uzdahnula. Htjela sam ostati s njom i praviti joj društvo za večerom, ali još više sam željela vidjeti Draca.

„Voljela bih, ali zbilja moram..."

Narcissa se nasmiješila shvaćajući. Potapšala me po ruci.

„Vidi mene, gnjavim te svojim glupostima, a muž te doma očekuje."

Pozdravila sam ju, poljubivši je u oba obraza. Pozdravila me, a onda se sporim korakom zaputila prema ulazu u vilu.

Aparatirala sam se ispred vile, iako sam mogla i unutar nje. Ali nisam htjela da se Draco ne osjeća kao kod kuće, a nitko se nije aparatirao u nečiju kuću, makar bila i njegova.

Otvorila sam vrata, ali nikoga nije bilo, osim Kreachera, našeg starog kućnog vilenjaka. Nisam znala ništa o njemu, samo da nam dobrovoljno služi nakon što ga je stari gospodar oslobodio. Ušla sam u kuhinju i zatekla ga kako priprema večeru.

„Kreacher?" zazvala sam ga. Poskočio je kad je čuo svoje ime, a onda mi se duboko poklonio kada je shvatio da sam došla.

„Gdje je gospodin Malfoy?" pitala sam ga službenim tonom.

„Gospodar Malfoy još uvijek nije kod kuće." Pogrbio je ramena, valjda zbog toga što mi je morao reći nešto što mi nije pasalo.

Zaputila sam se prema salonu.

„Želite li sada večerati?" plaho me zapitao.

„Ne, Kreacher. Pričekat ću gospodina Malfoya."

Još više se pogrbio, a onda nastavio s pažljivim ukrašavanjem čokoladne torte.

Zašto nema Draca? Inače je uvijek dolazio i prije večeri.

Odsutno sam sjela na sofu i pokušala se odmoriti. Do tada ni ne shvaćajući koliko sam zbilja umorna, na trenutak sam zatvorila oči.

„Gospodarice Malfoy?"

Otvorila sam oči. Na ulazu stajao je Kreacher u svojim poderanim krpama. Izgledao je kao da bi svakog trenutka mogao zaplakati, bojeći se mog bijesa.

Pogledala sam ga i čekala da nastavi.

„Devet sati je. Mislio sam da biste voljeli sada večerati."

Devet sati? Kada sam legla bilo je šest. Očigledno sam zaspala.

„Gdje je Draco?" pitala sam ga sneno. Nije se obazirao na to što sam Draca pred njim nazvala njegovim imenom, a ne kako je to običaj kad su kućni vilenjaci u prisutnosti, prezimenom. Izgledao je zabrinuto.

„Gospodara još uvijek nema." Zadrhtao je, dok su se njegova mršava ramena tresla kao da će zaplakati.

„Kreacher, to bi bilo sve."

„A vaša večera?" pogledao me s nadom u očima. Očito se jako trudio oko ove večere, pa sam pristala i krenula u blagovaonicu. To kao da mu je dalo snage, pa je prema kuhinji koračao malo veselije.

Večera je izgledala savršeno, ali nisam imala apetita. Gurkala sam komadiće odreska po tanjuru. Kreacher je shvatio da nisam gladna, ali poslužio mi je i čokoladnu tortu.

Baš kada sam se spremala odustati od uništavanja savršene kriške torte, netko se aparatirao u hodnik. Požurila sam, znajući da je to Draco.

Stajao je u hodniku, okrenut mi leđima.

„Draco?" pozvala sam ga kad se nije okrenuo. Ni tada nije reagirao.

„Draco!" zazvala sam ga glasnije. Napokon se polako okrenuo, gledajući me kao me ne vidi. Na uskom licu mogla sam savršenom lakoćom očitati veliki strah. Bio je bljeđi nego inače, ako je to ikako bilo moguće.

„Što se dogodilo?" pitala sam ga paničnim tonom glasa.

„Ministarstvo magije." Protisnuo je, i dalje ukočen, prestravljenog izraza lica.

„Što s Ministarstvom?"

„Pozvali su me. Na suđenje. Ministar je ispred vrata. Dali su mi pet minuta." Svakom riječju izgledao je sve nesretniji.

Preplavio me šok. Ministarstvo magije? Suđenje? Ministar?

„Ali...ali zašto?" uspjela sam doći do daha.

„Zbog Dumledora. Zbog onoga što sam napravio na sedmoj godini u Hogwartsu." Njegovo lice na trenutak je poprimilo ukočen izraz. A onda se vratio strah.

„Ali nisi nikome ništa..."

„Bio sam Smrtonoša, Argentum." Prekinuo me. Glas mu je bio oštar, kao da sebe krivi za sve ono što se dogodilo.

„Pod prisilom!" uzviknula sam u očaju. Nije više ništa rekao, samo me čvrsto zagrlio. Osjetila sam da plače. Jače sam ga zagrlila, osjećajući kako mi se svakom njegovom suzom lomi srce na sve manje komadiće.

„Sada kada sam te upoznao..." uzdahnuo je, i dalje me grleći. „...sada mi te oduzimaju."

Osjećala sam kako mi vid zamagljuju suze.

„Draco." Pogledala sam ga. Gledao me svojim sivim očima koje sam toliko voljela kod njega.

„Da više nikada nisi spomenuo nešto takvo. Nitko mi te neće oduzeti, nitko. Ovo je samo na nekoliko dana do suđenja. A onda će svi iz Ministarstva biti budale jer su te krivo optužili." Tješila sam i njega i sebe, ali oboje smo znali da se suđenje ne čeka tek nekoliko dana. Pred nama će biti tjedni, možda čak i mjeseci dok se Ministarstvo ne odluči na suđenje. No, čak i onda opasnost je prevelika. Ministar Magije nije čekao nikome pred vratima, osim ako je osumnjičeni bio ozloglašeni ubojica ili nešto još strašnije.

Već tada sam znala da je pred nama velika bitka, ali nisam namjeravala odustati. Znala sam da je sve što želim Draco, i za to sam se odlučila boriti.

A osobina koja me uvelike spajala s mojim ocem bila je upornost. Velika upornost.

10.

Dani su prolazili, svaki mračniji od drugoga. Lutala sam sama po tamnim hodnicima vile, koja je sada izgledala pusto. Kreacher je zbog žalosti za gospodarom zaboravio na čišćenje, pa je skupi namještaj prekrivao sloj prašine. Nisam mu ništa rekla, vjerojatno zbog toga što me nije bilo briga.

Narcissa je bila shrvana, njezine sive oči postale su vječito vlažne, a inače lijepo lice zasjenjivali su tamni podočnjaci. Prestala je jesti, njena kosa postala je prljava i raščupana. Svakog dana dolazila sam k njoj, čekajući bilo kakvo pismo od Draca ili barem Ministarstva Magije.

47 dana nakon što sam zadnji put vidjela Draca, dobila sam dva pisma. Oba su nosile dvije malene, očerupane sove. Prva, malo veća od one druge nosila je pismo s pečatom Ministarstva Magije. Na drugoj je bilo privezano maleno pisamce. Na tom pisamcu sam odmah prepoznala Dracov oštri rukopis.

Otvorila sam pisamce drhtavom rukom.

_Draga Argentum,_

_Nemam mnogo vremena. Iako Ministarstvo tvrdi u Azkabanu više nema Dementora, to nije istina._

_Ipak,, još uvijek imam sje__ć__anje na tebe. Nadam se da __ć__u te barem još jednom vidjeti, prije nego što me zauvijek osude._

_Ne daj mojoj majci da je ovo uništi._

_Volim te. Više nego što misliš. Više nego što sam i ja mislio da __ć__u ikada nekog voljeti._

Nisam si mogla pomoći, suze si mi počele teći same od sebe. Pokušala sam zamisliti život bez Draca, ali jedino na što sam mogla pomisliti bio je on. Pred očima sam imala njegovo lice, kako me promatra svojim prepredenim sivim očima. Nedostajao mi je njegov glas, njegovo lice, njegova mirisna kosa i njegovi nježni poljupci.

Narcissa, koja je sjedila do mene i čekala da joj pročitam pismo, skamenila se kad je vidjela moje suze. Ustala se i gledajući me vlažnih očiju zagrlila. Nije me ništa pitala, čekala je da se smirim.

Ja nisam vidjela razloga za smirenje. On je bio jedina osoba uz moju baku koja mi je toliko značila. Roditelje nikada nisam upoznala, toliko dobrih prijateljica nisam imala.

Moj jedini razlog za sreću i radost strepio je nad dementorima među hladnim zidovima Azkabana koji su svakim danom sve više isisavali život iz njega.

Narcissa je shvatila da su vijesti zbilja loše, ali nije plakala. Njene suze do tada su se već osušile, koliko je puta plakala za svojom obitelji. Iako je njoj bilo puno gore, ona je mene tješila.

„Argentum, mila." Zagledala mi se u oči. Njene sive oči podsjetile su me na Draca.

„Ne smijemo sada gubiti nadu. I ja i ti znamo da je Draco nevin. Stoga ćemo se potruditi da to shvati i Ministarstvo." Govorila je gladeći me po kosi.

No ja sam po prvi put od kad mi je umrla baka osjetila beznađe.

Znala sam da su šanse da Ministarstvo Magije povjeruje kćeri Lorda Voldemorta i ženi koja je supruga poznatog i osuđenog Smrtonoše vrlo, vrlo male.

11.

Drugo pismo, ono od Ministarstva otvorila sam tek večer kasnije, kada sam se napokon pribrala dovoljno da shvatim što u njemu piše.

**Obavještavamo Argentum Malfoy,**

**Suprugu optuženog Draca Malfoya da je pozvana na suđenje optuženom.**

**Suđenje će se održati u Velikoj Sudnici Ministarstva Magije,**

**29. studenog ove godine, s početkom u 13h.**

**Prisustvovanje na suđenju je obavezno, pošto Vas je optuženi naveo kao jednog od ****svjedoka.**

**S poštovanjem, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministar magije.**

29. studeni bio je 14 dana od danas. Nisam znala mogu li izdržati još toliko, ali znala sam i da postoji mogućnost da moram izdržati i do kraja svoga života, a da ga ne vidim.

Ta pomisao uvijek me je tjerala da zadrhtim od straha.

12.

Ipak, došao je i dan suđenja.

Nekoliko dana prije toga nisam spavala, pa su se na mom blijedom licu ocrtavali tamni podočnjaci. Iako je bila čista, moja inače blistava duga kosa izgledala je krhko i lomljivo.

Potrudila sam se izgledati najbolje što sam mogla, ne dopustiti da Draco još više pati kada me vidi ovako slomljenu.

Obukla sam novu haljinu i pelerinu od crne svile. Iz poznate baršunaste crne kutije izvadila sam srebrnu ogrlicu zmaja. Ona mi je davala neki vid hrabrosti. Prisjećala sam se te večeri, jedne od najsretnijih večeri moga života. Kao da sam mogla osjetiti njegove hladne prste na mojim ramenima.

Zadrhtala sam, a onda se pribrala i krenula.

Narcissa je već bila ispred sudnice kada sam došla, sjedila je na velikoj drvenoj klupi na ulazu u Ministarstvo. Nasmiješila sam joj se, sjedajući do nje. Nije se nasmiješila, iako je izgledalo kao da pokušava svim silama. Položila je svoju sada omršavjelu ruku na moju. Zagledala se u moj vjenčani prsten i na njemu ugravirano Dracovo ime. U kutovima očiju pojavile su joj se suze.

„Dala bih svoj život samo da njega oslobode." Uspravljajući se pokušala je sakriti svoju žalost.

Htjela sam joj reći da su to besmislice i da ne govori to, ali nisam mogla. Svaki glas koji sam pokušala protisnuti niz grlo zaustavljao se i nije htio izići. Suze su mi počele kliziti niz obraze.

„Argentum Malfoy?" čula sam kako me netko zove, ali to nije bila Narcissa. Bio je te muški glas. Pogledala sam u smjeru iz kojeg je glas dolazio.

Preda mnom je stajao mladić, godina kao i ja. Možda malo stariji. Nije bio naročito visok, ali uspravnim držanjem nadomještavao je manjak visine. Nosio je okrugle naočale, a tamna kosa pokrivala mu je čelo, razbarušena i neuredna. Nikad prije nisam vidjela tog čovjeka.

Pogledala sam Narcissu očekujući bilo kakvo objašnjenje. Ona je bila iznenađena u istoj mjeri kao i ja, ali bilo je očito da je znala tko je ovo.

„Harry Potter." Izgovorila je to ime u šoku. Harry Potter? Naravno da sam znala tko je Harry Potter. Ali nisam znala zašto bi se on obraćao meni. Jedino ako me nije došao ubiti, ali nije izgledao nimalo ratoborno. Još jednom sam ga pogledala. Gledao me hladno, ne pokazujući nikakve emocije, čega me bilo i strah. Ja se sigurno ne bih odnosila tako hladnokrvno prema nekome čiji je otac bio moj zakleti neprijatelj i koji me pokušavao ubiti od moje prve godine.

„Argentum Malfoy?" ponovio je pitanje, i dalje me hladno gledajući.

Kimnula sam glavom. Sjetila sam se da su mi oči još uvijek suzne, pa sam ih na brzinu obrisala. Potter se nije obazirao na to.

„Želio bih s tobom popričati. Nasamo." Pogledao je prema Narcissi, koja je i dalje bila u šoku. Koliko sam znala, Draco i Harry Potter od prvog dana od kad su se upoznali se ne podnose. Zašto je onda sada želio pričati sa mnom nasamo, neposredno prije suđenja?

„Možemo prošetati oko vrta." Digla sam se na noge. Nisam znala što misliti. Što ako me zbilja htio ubiti? To mi se učinilo blesavo, pa nitko, pa ni veliki čarobnjak kao Harry Potter ne bi se usudio ubiti nekoga u vrtu Ministarstva Magije.

Kimnuo je glavom. Pogledala sam Narcissu, u čijem samo pogledu jasno mogla razabrati da se ne slaže s mojom odlukom. No, željela sam znati što Potter želi od mene, nasamo.

Pridružila sam mu se dok se sporim korakom kretao prema šumi. Nisam znala bih li ja trebala započeti razgovor, ili čekati da on nešto kaže.

„Užasno mi je neugodno", primijetio je. I ja sam se tako osjećala, iako sam mislila da bi to reći na glas bilo neukusno i bezobrazno. Ipak, iz njegovih usta činilo se normalno. Nervozno sam se nasmiješila. Njegov pogled ostao je tvrd i nedokučiv.

„Preći ću na stvar." Šutnuo je nogom kamenčić koji se našao na putu, gledajući u pod samo kako ne bi morao pogledati mene.

„Svjedočit ću." I dalje je gledao u pod, pa mu nisam mogla razabrati izraz lica. No, znala sam da je sada potonula i najmanja nada da će Draco možda biti oslobođen. Pogledao me, proučavajući moj izraz lica.

„Svjedočit ću za njega, Argentum."

Iz pluća kao da mi se nekom nevidljivom silom istisnuo sav zrak. Kako se usuđuje?

„Gospodine Potter," pokušala sam zadržati smiren izraz lica, ali nije mi uspijevalo. Glas mi je podrhtavao, ali više ne toliko od tuge koliko od bijesa.

„Ja znam da niste voljeli Draca. Shvaćam. I znam da uživate što je on sad u ovakvoj situaciji. Sve mi je jasno." Pogledao me, čekajući da nastavim, pošto sam podizala glas sve više i više.

„Ali neću dopustiti da se netko toliko naslađuje njegovom mukom!"

Shvatila sam da se derem, pa sam naglo prestala, no i dalje sam bijesno promatrala Pottera.

Gledao me začuđeno.

„Ali ja ću stvarno svjedočiti njemu u korist." Nije izgledao kao da se naslađuje Dracovom sudbinom. Nije izgledao kao da se šali, ili uživa. Izgledao je ozbiljno.

„Znam da je to teško za shvatiti," prestao me gledati i opet se vratio šutanju kamenčića.

„Ali ja mislim da je Draco nevin. Nije on bio taj koji je ubio profesora Dumbledora, a ja sam Snapeu odavno oprostio." Zagledao se u daljinu, kao da se prisjeća nekoga. Pretpostavljala sam da je ta osoba bio Snape.

„A mogu shvatiti i to što je pokleknuo pod prijetnjom Voldemorta. Siguran sam da bi čak i neki koji su protivnici Voldemorta pristali na sve samo da zaštite obitelj."

Još uvijek mi nije bilo jasno. Čak i ako sam mogla shvatiti da Potter zna da je Draco nevin, zašto bi svjedočio za njega? Do tada nisam shvaćala da je Harry Potter prije svega plemenita osoba koja ne trpi nepravdu.

No i dalje mučila me jedna stvar. Shvatio je da oklijevanm s tim pitanjem, pa me poštedio muka.

„Pitaš se zašto bi pomagao nekomu komu je žena kćer mog najvećeg neprijatelja."

„Da. To je ono što me najviše zbunjuje." Priznala sam.

„Argentum." Ponovio je moje ime, napokon pokazujući neke emocije, blago se smiješeći.

„Nije mi namjera da te uvrijedim, ali mislim da ti tu nisi uopće bitna, i mene uopće nije briga čiji je Malfoy muž." Pogledao me, valjda misleći da ću se razljutiti zbog toga što ga nije bilo briga za mene.

Meni nije bilo ni na kraj pameti uopće i pomisliti na ljutnu. Srce mi je počelo glasno lupati od naleta sreće koji me preplavio kada sam napokon shvatila da su ovim čovjekom koji stoji ispred mene Dracove šanse za slobodom porasle do neviđenih granica. Došlo mi je da zagrlim tog čudnovatog Harrya Pottera.

Nasmiješio se, sada malo jače, nakon što je shvatio da sam presretna. No, onda se naglo opet uozbiljio i zagledao u pod.

„Mislim da imam još jedno neugodno pitanje. I ne moraš odgovoriti na njega ako ne želiš."

Sad je bio red na meni da preuzmem neugodnost pošto sam znala pitanje.

„Pitaš se zašto te ne mrzim."

„Da. Ipak sam ubio tvog oca. Ja znam da sam iz sveg srca mrzio Voldemorta kada sam doznao da je on kriv za smrt mojih roditelja."

Napokon se netko odvažio i pitao me to pitanje koje su svi htjeli postaviti.

„Harry. Ako te smijem tako zvati." Pogledala sam ga. Kimnuo je.

„Moja jedina obitelj bila je moja baka. Ustvari, ona zapravo i nije moja baka, ali ona je ta koja me odgojila i voljela svim svojim srcem. Voldemort je bio samo tiha tema u našoj kući. Zbog bake, koja mu je bila neopisivo odana, i ja sam počela razmišljati o Voldemortu kao o nečemu dobrom. Nisam shvaćala da je ono što on radi zapravo neoprostivo. Tek kasnije sam shvatila da je on zapravo zvijer željna moći i slave. Nikada ga ni na trenutak nisam doživljavala kao oca, Harry, ja ga nisam ni upoznala."

Shvatio je da sam se uznemirila pričajući o mom ocu.

„Oprosti ako sam te bilo čime uznemirio. Nije mi bila namjera otvarati ti stare rane." Pogledao me s pogledom koji je govorio da mu je zbilja žao.

Ali meni nije bilo. Napokon sam nekome rekla istinu o tome kako sam se osjećala zbog veze s Voldemortom.

„Nema ti zbog čega biti žao. Drago mi je da sam napokon nekome objasnila. Znaš, i nije lako kada te svi gledaju i samo čekaju da se počneš ponašati kao Voldemort."

Pogledao me. Na njegovim usnama napokon se vidio pravi osmijeh.

13.

Cijelo suđenje proteklo mi je u magli. Jedino čega se sjećam bilo je Dracovo lice. Njegova inače savršeno njegovana plava ravna kosa bila je prljava i raščupana. Na blijedom licu imao je nekoliko porezotina, a sada prazne sive oči naglašavale su debele podočnjake. Stajao je pogrbljeno, nije nimalo sličio onom ponosnom Dracu prepredena pogleda s posprdnim smiješkom na usnama, kakav je bio kada sam ga vidjela po prvi put.

Većinu vremena gledao je u mene. Tada bi mu umjesto praznine u očima zaiskrila tuga. Srce mi je pucalo dok sam ga gledala takvog, želeći ga zaštiti, zagrliti i obećati mu da je sve u redu.

No ipak, svaki put kada bi pomislila da moj život više nema smisla, sjetila sam se Harrya Pottera koji je čekao da ga pozovu u dvoranu.

„Poziva se Harry Potter." Čula sam u jednom trenutku kako glasno izgovara sudac, sam Ministar Magije koji je sudio. Pogledala sam u Draca. Znala sam da će ga to iznenaditi, ali nisam mislila da će biti baš toliko iznenađen.

Nervozno je počeo gledati uokolo prostorije, kao da se boji da je Harry već u prostoriji. Na licu mu se lako mogao očitati strah. Naravno, mislio je kako će Harry Potter svjedočiti protiv njega.

Kad je Harry ušao na poziv, Draco se skamenio. Gledao je Harrya kako prilazi svome mjestu. Kada ga je Harry pogledao, zario je glavu u dlanove. Bio je siguran da je uništen.

No Harry me ohrabrujuće pogledao. Shvatila sam da mu se smiješim. Ulijevao je neku sigurnost u mene.

„Vaše ime je Harry Potter?" obratio mu se ministar.

„Da." Harry je kimnuo.

„I došli ste ovamo da svojevoljno svjedočite o ovdje nazočnom Dracu Malfoyu." Bila je to više izjava nego pitanje, no Harry je ponovno potvrdno odgovorio.

Draco je još uvijek skrivao lice među dlanovima. Na lijevoj ruci još uvijek je imao naš vjenčani prsten. Prisjetila sam se onog sretnog trenutka kada smo si zauvijek obećali ljubav, i tada sam znala da će sve biti u redu.

14.

„Harry Potter."

Harry je podigao glavu.

„Nisam mislio da ćeš ikada stati u moju obranu." Draco je napokon stajao pored mene, držeći me za ruku. Tog trenutka vratili su mu čarobni štapić i oslobodili ga svih optužbi. Harry je bio jak svjedok, optužba nije imala nikakve šanse kad je on svjedočio u Dracovu korist.

Sada je stajao na izlazu iz Ministarstva, spremao se na odlazak. Ali zastao je kada ga je Draco zazvao.

„Da, nisam ni ja mislio." Podsmjehnuo se. „Ali mislim da si nevin što se tiče ovoga."

Draco mu se nasmiješio. Ovo je vjerojatno bila njegova prva prijateljska gesta prema Harryu.

„Znaš, uvijek mi je bilo pomalo žao što nisi prihvatio moje prijateljstvo na prvoj godini." Očito sam se prevarila, Draco je davno ponudio prijateljstvo Harryu.

Harry se također nasmiješio.

„Meni nije."

Mislila sam da će Draco sada ponovno postati grub, ali nije. Pružio je ruku Harryu.

„Harry, ja sam jedna veoma uporna osoba."

Harry je prihvatio njegovu ruku. Rukovali su se, smiješeći se jedan drugome. Sve dok mi Narcissa kasnije nije ispričala Harryevu i Dracovu prijašnju netrpeljivost, mislila sam da ne nazočim ničem posebno važnom.

Kao i nekoliko puta tog dana, varala sam se.

Harry je pozdravio mene i Draca i brzim korakom nestao za ugla. Draco je pogledao prema meni. Još uvijek mu je kosa bila raščupana, lice mu je bilo razderano, kao i pelerina, ali vratio mu se stari sjaj u očima.

„Argentum." Nasmiješio se dok me privlačio k sebi. Srce mi je počelo brže tući, a sreća je preplavila moje tijelo.

„Nemaš pojma koliko te volim, gospođo Malfoy." Osjetila sam ponos u njegovom glasu.

Nisam znala što da odgovorim na to. A nisam ni trebala, jedino što sam napravila bilo je da sam se prepustila njegovim poljupcima.

Napokon sam bila savršeno sretna, grleći svog voljenog muškarca plave kose i sivih očiju.


End file.
